When hunting wild game, hunters aim for a quick and clean kill that puts the animal down right away with little suffering. But even the best hunters do not always achieve this. Sometimes the animal is mortally wounded but still able to flee for a considerable time and distance. This is true for all types of hunting, including hunting with firearms and bows, because it is difficult to achieve a quick and clean kill with a single shot.
When a game animal has been wounded but flees, it can be very difficult to track. Even during the day, the animal's blood can be very difficult to see, for example, on leaves, the bare ground, etc. The problem is compounded during low light conditions, i.e., at night, in early morning, and in late afternoon. The unfortunate result is that the wounded animal suffers unnecessarily due to the longer time required to find it. And all too often the hunter is unable to find or track the blood trail and never finds the game animal, which can result in prolonged animal suffering and a wasteful loss of the animal.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to devices and methods for tracking wounded game animals. It is to such improvements that the present invention is primarily directed.